Scare Away the Ghosts
by erbby17
Summary: America needs to get that ghost out of his room and knows the only way possible is to get Arthur in bed. For Secret Santa on USxUK, LJ. EngXColonial!US - M for sex. Human names.


_A/N: Yet another Secret Santa fic for LJ. XD I was asked to Pinch Hit and VIOLA, I produced this. I was actually incredibly concerned about this one because I felt like I was rushing...which I was. DX BUT! It came out better than I expected (and the recipient LOVED it, which is all that really matters). So, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! This is my first fic of the new year!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, for they are Himaruya-sensei's...and we all love and respect him oh-so-much. X3 ALSO, this fic features an incredibly flirty colonial!America, but he's basically in his teens here, so it's not "shota"...but he's still rather young. OH, and there's sex. So...yeah..._

_ENJOY!!!_

_~*~*~*~_

"Arthur! There's a ghost in my room!"

Alfred stood atop the stairway, clutching to the railing in hopes that a certain someone would assist him in his dilemma; nothing was scarier than trying to sleep with a ghost in your room, especially the kind that sneak up from under the bed or from inside the closet. His cowering frame soon calmed to the sight of the thick browed country, trudging up the steps with a look of impatient indifference on his face.

"Alfred, aren't you a little old to be scared of ghosts?"

Showing offense with pursed lips, the colony's cheeks flush a bright cherry red. "N-no," he sputtered, turning his face from England's view. "Ghosts are ghosts; creepy and dead, and there's one in my room!"

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "Then why did you call for me?"

There was hesitation before Alfred spoke, looking up at Arthur who wasn't much taller than he was now. "I…I don't want to be alone with it in there. Will you sleep with me tonight?"

If the wooden-carved railing was not a part of the stairway, Arthur would surely have been unconscious a floor below; he grasped the supports, staring up at Alfred with wide, horrified eyes. "Wh-what did you say?!"

"…sleep in my room tonight? Just until the ghost goes away…"

Arthur regained his footing, his erratic breathing deepening the flush on his cheeks with each breath. "Alfred, y-you're not a child anymore, I'm n-not…"

"But Arthur, I'm scared!" Alfred kept his eyes on Arthur, intently watching as the older man began to crack under the pressure; he knew that he could be easily weakened by the colony, and Alfred didn't care if he was just two inches from towering over England, he would get the man in bed tonight.

"FINE, Alfred, fine," he said, the red in his cheeks illustrating his frustration and embarrassment.

Jumping in the air with victory, the young colony ran down the hall and into his room, bounding upon the mattress with giggling gusto. He cuddled under the sheets and left room for the country; not only would that ghost go away, but Alfred would have the chance to be held in Arthur's arms, hopefully in a more intimate manner.

He watched as Arthur slipped into the room, his legs awkwardly dragging him closer to the bed. "Now, this is only until the ghost goes away…right?"

Alfred laughed, clutching excitedly to the sheets. "Of course, Arthur," he said, cuddling up to the nation once he made it into bed.

Arthur's body shivered, but that thankfully didn't stop the heat from radiating from him; if anything it helped it. Closing his eyes, Alfred took in a deep breath of the other man's scent and basked in its calming aroma. If only Alfred could get that fragrance on his own body.

The young colony smirked, the reminder of his initial plan pinking his cheeks. "Thanks, Arthur," he said softly, glancing up to plant a kiss on the British nation's cheek.

Arthur grumbled something along the lines of having no room on the bed for two people under his breath, but he wrapped his arm over Alfred's back regardless.

As if a contagious disease, Alfred began to shiver as well, the next steps in his head being harder to act out in person. It was such a delicate situation, but he loved Arthur so much, he would do anything to prove it, even…_that_. Perhaps he may have been too old for ghosts but was he old enough for making love? Especially with a nation of England's stature. And he wasn't even completely sure what to do; of course, he had heard a few things from France, but that was ages ago. Would he be able to remember all those special tricks?

…oh hell, he'd have to wing it.

Once the silence between them was one of serenity and not unease, Alfred moved in, nudging his head in the nook underneath Arthur's chin. This wasn't new, considering Alfred sought shelter there many times in his "youth", but the added step of kissing the older man's chest seemed to startle Arthur.

The sudden rise in Arthur's chest was followed by a sharp breath. "Al-alfred!"

Closing his eyes, Alfred continued with his trail of kisses, his hands tightening on Arthur's shirt to pull it open for more room.

"Stop that!"

And then he was no longer there, behind held at arm's length from an adorably flustered Arthur. "But," Alfred started, feigning innocence, "this helps with the ghost issue!"

"There isn't a ghost, is there?" Arthur's deep voice matched a pair of untrusting eyes, ones that hurt Alfred by just gazing into them.

He swallowed thickly and shook his head. "N-no, but Arthur, I…"

"Enough!" Arthur sat at the edge of the bed, his hunched back the only thing in the blonde colony's vision, that previous shivering returning with intensity. "Do you realize how hard it is for me to…forget how small you used to be?"

Alfred crawled over, draping his arms over Arthur's shoulders, his hands dangling over the other man's chest. "But…I'm not anymore," he said, his soft breath trickling down Arthur's neck.

Trembling violently, Arthur gripped Alfred's hand in his own, his uncertainty obvious in his touch. "Alfred, please don't do this to me, I…I…"

"You what?"

Alfred's back was slammed against the bed, his surprised gasp being silenced by Arthur's rough kiss. Hands expertly wove around through cloth and found their way towards Alfred's flesh, caressing and stroking delicate spots. Arthur's harsh tongue smoothed its tone in Alfred's mouth, as if to take the colony's inexperience into account.

Arthur pulled back, wiping the spittle from his lips. "I can't hold back anymore," he said inaudibly, keeping his guilty eyes far from Alfred's view.

A soft chuckle left Alfred's mouth and he reached up a hand to bring those emerald eyes back into view. "Well, that's a good thing, because I don't want you to," he said, pulling Arthur down for a softer kiss. He smiled, nipping gently at Arthur's lips and tongue, the feel of the older man's hands making Alfred's body tingle with unknown emotion. He squirmed on the sheets, the fabric of his pants shifting down to the guidance of a hand that rounded itself over Alfred's behind. He took in a deep breath, clenching around the finger that suddenly slipped inside of him; he remembered France talking about _this_.

"Just relax," Arthur said, giving the opening a stretch with another added finger.

Alfred nodded, arching his back against the bed; it was the only response his body could muster doing to the odd strokes of Arthur's fingers inside of him. "I'm…trying," he said in a half chuckle, half cry, mostly to the feeling of that warm fluid seeping down from his now erect member to the testing fingers below.

Arthur smiled and slipped in a third, sticky finger, getting in that last stretch before pulling them out to a wavering cry. He planted his body above Alfred's, staring down into the younger blonde's eyes with a mix of sympathy and desire. "Are you…ready, Alfred?"

Without much hesitation, Alfred threw his hands behind Arthur's neck to pull him down for an affirmative kiss, latching his legs around the nation's thighs until he was filled with him.

He cried into the kiss, the pain ebbing into a throbbing pleasure. Nearly taking control, Alfred rolling his hips around the entering member until filled to the brim and Arthur gave a loud cry of his own. The British nation nearly fell forward, but Alfred turned him over, sitting up atop Arthur's hips and staring down at him coyly.

Lying on the bed, Arthur stared in surprise, watching the thin form above him rocking and rolling to a rhythm all his own. He reached out, gripping Alfred's thighs and made careful not to pierce his skin with his clenching hands' digging nails.

Alfred's head felt heavy and numb, the jerky thrusting motions of Arthur's hips from below surging through his body. He figured the lightheadedness would go away in time, and found moaning and crying great distractions from it. He reached out for anything, fearing he would lose his balance for sure, but when Arthur's hands slipped up to his waist, clutching to him desperately, his worries were solved.

He glanced down, and the moment was still. Arthur was there, the ecstasy pasted unashamedly on his face but at the same moment, gentility hung in his eyes. Alfred smiled and reached down to bring Arthur's hand to his mouth, placing kisses over his fingers and knuckles and palm.

"I love you, Arthur," he said breathlessly against his skin, another hip twitch cuing a moan from both parties.

Arthur's other hand didn't stay at Alfred's waist for long; it slipped down between the colony's legs, wrapping around the eager appendage. Gentle pumps matched a rhythm with trying thrusts, but the chill of his fingers was enough to get a climactic response from Alfred and together, they came to piercing cries.

The throbbing in Alfred's head worsened once the heat in the room dispersed, his body flopping lazily over towards Arthur.

Chuckling, Arthur wrapped his arms around the tired young man, kissing his amber locks tenderly. "Do you think that was enough to scare the ghost away," he asked, a hint of sarcasm on his tongue.

Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur's chest. "I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon," he said, cuddled up against the other man's chest. Together, the two shared a playful laugh until it echoed soundlessly into their gentle snores.

~*~*~*~

_THANK YOU FOR READING!!!_

**_~erbby_**


End file.
